Yub Yub
by Kidan
Summary: Wedge goes into his office and gets a surprise visit.


**Yub Yub**

**As he moved through the cold inky blackness of the room, he tensed at the realization that he was not alone.** He is not entirely certain how he knows that he is not alone, but he feels it deep within his bones. It could have been something as simple as a shuffle of a foot, or even just the fact that the ambient temperature is higher than he expected. He pushes those concerns from his mind. Distraction can get him killed. He reaches down his hand resting on the handle of the blaster, his fingers touching, playing with the snap for the strap holding the blaster.

His eyes ached at the strain of trying to see, and he takes a few steps backwards. He brushes against the door, and frowns when it does not open. The slap of flesh against the control panel rings loudly in the silent room as his hand punched against the light switch. When the lights refuse to come on, his frown deepens.

His hands drift towards his holster once more, unsnapping the strap holding his blaster in the holster. He strains his eyes even more, as he slowly slides the gun out. The sound of the metal blaster sliding out of the leather holster sounds strangely loud in the dark room.

The sound of scampering feet comes to him out of the darkness, and he slides to the left, making himself a moving target, while keeping his back against the wall.

He sighs, as he realizes he'll need to get into the middle of the room to get to the windows controls. He takes a step and stops, listening.

No sound.

Another step.

Scampering feet again and he can feel something furry and about waist high brushing against his leg.

He spins, and twists. Trying to figure out what it was that brushed his leg.

Scampering feet, and that something furry against his leg again. Then stubby fingers grab his flight suit and pulls, and he stumbles forward. He aims his blaster where he thinks it is, but the hand disappears, and the sound of scampering feet rings loudly.

Silence. Interrupted only by the pounding of his heart.

He takes a step towards, the windows again.

A voice, guttural, deep. "Goopa! Coatee yub nub. Glowah-doo."

Ewokese? He growls, as he spins again.

The voice again, this time saying "Beecha wawa!"

Wedge aims in the direction he heard the sound from, and pulls the trigger. The blaster bolt flashes bright red in the black room, slamming against the wall. Sparks highlight the room for a second, before it plunges into darkness once more.

"Karvak!" Wedge grins as he recognizes the ewokese curse.

The acrid smell burnt metal stings his nose, as he glances left and right, color spots dancing in front of his eyes.

He walks the rest of the way to the windows, and punches the button to open them. The bright light of midday on Coruscant shines in, and he winces. The sound of scampering feet, and Wedge twists and drops, his blaster tracking the sound.

His eyes narrow as he sees what it is. A droid. One side covered in short wiry fur. It's grasping arm wearing a ewok glove. Attached to the front of the droid is a datapad.

Wedge's eyes narrows, as he steps towards the now immobile droid, and grabs the datapad off the metal chest. As soon as he pulls the datapad away, the droid reactivates and bolts from the room. The droid's voice drifts back to him from the hallway. "Begoopa."

Wedge glances that way for a moment, his face dark. Then he turns his attention back to the datapad. He activates it, and hears a growl as Wes's face appears on the screen of the datapad. Looking around, he realizes that he is the one growling.

On the video Wedge watches as Wes throws a salute, a sloppy grin plastered on his face. "Yub, Yub General!"

The image disappears, and Wedge throws the datapad, causing it to sail across the room and shatter against the far wall. He reholsters his blaster, and walks back to the door. He walks through it, going down the hall to the room assigned to Wes. He pounds against the door, and Wedge hears a giggle from the other side.

The door slides open, revealing Wes standing there. Wedge looks in and sees a blonde sitting on the bed.

Wes grins at him. "Hey boss."

Wedge grins, and Wes takes an involuntary step back. "You're entertaining I see."

Wes glances at the blonde behind him. His reply is hesitant, "Yes."

"Not anymore." In a smooth motion, Wedge pulls his blaster and triggers a blast, the blue rings of a stun bolt slam against him, as the blonde screams. He crumples to the ground falling backwards into the room. Wedge smiles down at him for a moment.

"Yub, yub Wes." Then he looks at the blonde, and smiles at her. "Have a good night Miss."

He turns around, and lets the door close behind him as he returns to his room, a bounce returning to his step.


End file.
